bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matro
Matro (マトラ Matoro) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series. Appearance Matro bears the appearance of a young man in his teens with spiky brown hair and curious golden eyes. He has tan skin and, unlike most Arrancar, wears very modern clothing. His attire consists of a blue jacket that is left open, a white shirt, and jeans. His Hollow Mask remnants are unknown, though he jokingly said they were his teeth. Personality Matro's personality varies often, depending on the situation. He's normally calm, laid back and unconcerned. He jokes around alot, and unlike most Hollows, is not violent and will not fight unless provoked. These traits and his appearance, would allow him to pass as a human. However, when angered, he has been shown to be frightening, the kindness in him all but vanished. However, he will not kill an opponent without good reason, normally letting them live after crushing their will to fight. History Matro was one of the few Arrancar who was a Vasto Lorde Level Hollow before becoming an Arrancar (which explains his extremely humanoid form). As a Hollow, he spent his time wandering around Hueco Mundo, killing and devouring Hollows left and right and increasing his power exponentially. He noticed that no matter how many Hollows he devoured, his Spiritual Pressure kept increasing. He began searching for a way to stabilize his power, he ripped off his mask, and as the transformation from Hollow to Arrancar occurred, he decided storing a mere fragment of his power and soul into a weapon would be boring, and he evenly split his power, retaining half, and the other half forming a new Arrancar, who called herself Cristina. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Matro has a large ammount of spiritual power, and even though he split it with Cristina, he is still on a Captain's Level. His Spiritual Energy is golden. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Matro has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, despite it not being his natural weapon, and is skilled in using his sword to block attacks using the flat side of the blade as a shield, and his swipes are quick and powerful. :Sword Generation: One of Matro's least used abilities. Gathering Reishi in his hand, he molds it and compresses it until it becomes a Katana, which he can then proceed to battle with. Marksmanship: Matro is a skilled marksman, being able to accurately shoot down small or even fast moving targets with his gun. Second Being El Gato del Trueno (サンダーキャット Erugetsu Derutorueno; Spanish and Japanese for The Thunder Cat) is Matro's Zanpakuto. Unlike other Arrancar, his power is not sealed in the form of a sword, but in the form of another Arrancar, the young Cristina. *'Resurrección': El Gato del Trueno's release command is Roar and Strike (鳴き声然して殴打 nakigoe soshite ouda). When released, Matro wields an ornate black revolver with XIII etched into the side. His attire changes to a long, worn black overcoat, a black, open collared shirt, and dark black pants. His mask and Hollow Hole are still not shown. :Resurrección Special Ability: While in his released form, Matro's revolver can fire electrically charged blasts of Reishi. He states he is capable of firing 100 shots at a time. He can control the size of his attacks, from large blasts of lightning, to small bullets. When he fires bullets, it takes less energy and he can fire more, up to 500.